


Lesbian Revan fucking kills Capitalism with direct action

by ghost_witch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Minor Character Death, major character death buts its palpatine does he really count as a person, tw jar jar binks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_witch/pseuds/ghost_witch
Summary: Just look at the title babes ;)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: High Council Bounty 9/20





	Lesbian Revan fucking kills Capitalism with direct action

**Author's Note:**

> This is Lesbian Lightside Revan throwing hands with palpatine

Revan didn’t really like the core worlds, they were too… polluted, the force was full of darkness there, full of greed and hunger. No, she much preferred the outer rim planets, sowing away on ship after ship, going where the force led her. She’d spent enough time surrounded by politics and bureaucrats to know she’d rather sleep on the ground for the rest of her life than spend anymore time dealing with the senate. 

Which made her current situation more than a little confusing. She had been about to travel back to the mid rim from Corellia when the space port was closed down suddenly. Apparently there was a suspected outbreak of some sort of plague, and the resulting panic had forced Revan into a conference room. The government promised rations to be delivered by droids to all those stuck in the spaceport for the week it would take to test and clean everything. The only problem was that Revan hadn’t been alone when she was pushed in the room.

No, there was an old human male already in the room when she was added. The man had given off nothing but a kind grandfatherly aura since she’d been shoved in with him, but that was part of the problem. Revan knew politicians, and the act he put on just got grating the longer she had to deal with it. She hadn’t given him anything other than her name (fake) and why she was on Corellia (also fake). That didn’t stop him.

He asked about family, politics, lovers, speeders, where she was going, where she had been, why she was alone, who she was supporting, what she was transporting, and on and on. He also never shut up about how terrible he felt about the whole war. Which was banthashit because she was almost certain he was directly profiting from it, the chancellor had the highest salary in the galaxy and received a sizable bonus from the trade federation for war profiteering. 

She knew because she’d had a jaunt as a politician for Taris a few hundred years after Juhani died. She’d made Chancellor in four years and stabbed many, many people over it. 

He’d finally shut up three days in, but only because some human with boyband hair called him, clearly worried. What followed was the most clear cut case of manipulation she’d ever seen someone do in front of her. Blaming the Jedi for not preventing the plague, then for not sending someone to help the chancellor, then for not stopping the war. It was almost impressive actually. Sure, compared to herself it was like a nerf in a Sullustan ceramic shop, but it was the thought that counted. 

Unfortunately he started talking to her again after that.

“Please be quiet.” It was the first thing she’d said to him since they initially exchanged pleasantries and it was almost pleading. 

“Oh my dear girl, i don't mean to talk your ear off, but really-” My dear girl he called her, like she was some grandchild. For the first time in over a thousand years, Revan felt the whispers of the dark side in her ears again, and for the first time in over two thousand years, she gave into them.

She was only briefly startled by the red lightsaber that appeared to block her own. Oh Force she wished she’d made sure the sith had died out with the empire, she was so so sick of them. She pushed the sith back with the force, catching the lightning he threw at her with her lightsaber before lunging at him.

The death of Chancellor Palpatine in the middle of the Clone Wars really was quite tragic, apparently he simply couldn’t take the tragedy of the war anymore, and threw himself from a window while on Corellia, it was incredibly sad. Anakin Skywalker was seen crying in public. The Jedi council chose not to make a statement about his death, but they were all seen at a bar on the night of the announcement, presumably making a toast to the poor old Chancellor. The war ended shortly after the appointment of Chancellor Jar Jar Binks and Vice-chancellor Bail Organa.


End file.
